Mari mari
by gaggers
Summary: Masayoshi and Mari go off to look for Goto.
1. Chapter 1

**Mari Mari Mari!**

The crime rate within Shibiru has been gradually increasing since the defeat of the Prime Minister. So, wherever there is evil hiding within the alleys, the rooftops, or the subway stations a group led by Mari is always prepared to take them down in an instant. This time however, Mari went solo since her partners were busy with other things. *Kaploom**kapow*"Hiyah!" *ca-ching* "AAWWWHHH!" "Mari, you really should take it easy on them. That's their future." "Ahahaha don't give me that! I'll do as I please Goto"  
A couple steps away from Mari stood the mellow cop known for his relationship to the former Samurai Flamenco, Masayoshi. Although, he retired from his hero duties Flamenco girl refused to abandon hers. Whether she considered it her duty or as a means to release stress is debatable. After wiping off the blood stains from her canary yellow boots, Mari glares at Goto who is hunching over his cellphone. He is still not coming in terms with the loss of his former girlfriend, and this is the only thing gnawing the insides of Mari. "Goto!" *click**click**click**beep* *sigh* "She thinks I should stay away from you Mari" What a response, thought Mari. In the past, Mari tried to confront Goto about this unhealthy obsession. One notable incident happened a month ago at Masayoshi's apartment. Masayoshi just landed a six month long gig with producers of a drama to play as the male lead. The drama was based on a woman who leaves her husband to pursue a career as journalist. Heart trodden, the husband decides to travel across the globe to forget about her.  
But along his journey he is constantly reminded of her presence through global newscasts. Along his trip in Italy he meets a studio artist who paints murals within the slums of Italy during his spare time. The two hit it off and develop a life lasting friendship together. When Mari heard "life lasting friendship"she bit her tongue, but blamed it on her irregular chewing habits. Goto,being dense as ever, congratulated him then texted his girlfriend the news. Seeing this Masayoshi and Mari sighed simultaneously. Across the table Mari glared over the pot of steamed vegetables and diced meat languidly sitting in a hot sea of beef broth. "If Goto doesn't stop texting his girlfriend the stew will grow cold" "EH?! Masayoshi you better watch that tongue of yours. My girlfriend is way more important than a mediocre serving of stew" "M-m-medIOCRE?! Do you know how long it took me to even LEARN how to cook this stew?!" There they go again, thought Mari. "You guys should just shut up and eat" and to emphasize she jabbed her chopsticks into the largest serving of meat found in the midst of the stew. "eh no fair," mumbled Goto. Mari glanced at him, blushed, then sheepishly drove her chopstick into his mouth. "MMFGHGR" "Eh M-mari he might choke if you push that any further." While Goto struggled to chew such a large piece Mari sadly gazed at him. "When will you accept what is in front of you, and let go of what's behind you. That girl might never come back so why don't you accept someone who's here, here right now." She quickly glared at Masayoshi "Just don't pick him of all people" then returned her fixation on Goto's eyes. His looked over her shoulders towards the crisply laid wallpaper. The line of his jaw was set, his shoulder blades were locked, and his eyes were glazing over from reminiscing. Tears of anger leaked past Mari's lids. Masayoshi's remained dry and stoic. He knew there was nothing that he could do, not even marrying Goto would work. "Masayoshi!" "huh?" Mari sprang onto Masayoshi from across the table, grabbed his collar, and pressed her lips against his. This startled Masayoshi yet to Mari's disappointment Goto just raised his brows in surprise then resumed texting his girlfriend. "Blech!" Mari spat out in disgust and left Masayoshi's apartment. Since then she hasn't spoken with Masayoshi. Goto already forgot about the incident. Only Mari kept replaying it in her head hoping to find a glimpse of jealousy in Goto's eyes, but not a speck was found.

Mari is now in her studio glaring at the ceiling, naked and angry at Goto. After stomping evil out in the alleys Goto reprimanded her yet didn't bother to walk her home, giving the excuse that he had to stay around his station. "Goto, you idiot" and with that Mari fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to Masayoshi's voice is not what Mari had in mind. Yet, here he is shaking her carelessly from her slumber. "Mari!Mari!" "GRAH" Mari slams her palm hard against Masayoshi's forehead. "EYOW" he yelps. Breathing heavily, Mari clenches her fist around her covers and demands from Masayoshi his reason for intruding her flat. "GOTO-SAN IS IN TROUBLE" he yells out hysterically. Mari yells out "WHAT?!" then dashes out from under her covers, stepping out naked. Masayoshi blushes madly, but Mari pays no heed to him. She hastily dresses into her canary yellow Flamenco Girl suit lying on the foot of her bed. She glances at Masayoshi, still red, and asks him the details of what happened to Goto.

"Well…it happened early this morning while Goto-san was patrolling his station. A band of thugs wearing clown masks approached him. I know this because I was with him at the time also patrolling that area. Anyways, they stepped in front of us asking us if we wanted to "play". Being the hero I am, I struck a couple of poses then cried out, "Late at night will stage a fright. So retreat evil-doers to the darkness of your hearts." Mari rolls her eyes at this, but Masayoshi is too absorbed in his thought to really care. "They didn't like that very much so they took out handguns from their back-pocket and shot at me. Luckily, my suit had been tuned by the doctor, so no bullets were able to penetrate through to my skin. Goto-san shot the leader's hand, and retreated to corner for protection. I slung onto the top of the streetlight then sprayed leaking ink onto their hands. The ink solidified and prevented their fingers from pulling the trigger."

"Yadah, yadah, yadah, get to the point!" Masayoshi gets bonked on the head. He smooths out his hair and stutters, "When I was too busy dealing with the evil-doers Goto-san was abducted by a group of men in tutus!" "Do you know where he is?" "Yes, I managed to stick a super post-it note with a tracker embedded into the seal. I can pull up his co-"Before Masayoshi could finish, Mari greedily snatched his phone and brought up the map. Goto-san's location was marked on the left by the television news station not far from Kono's workplace. "Alright, let's go!" "W-w-wait! I need to wear my suit!" "You can wear it in the car, now hurry up!" Without a moment to lose, Mari pushed the gas pedal to the floor, and aggressively sped out of the parking lot, barely missing the marked pillars.

Soon enough, she went to a complete stop before a long column of cars snaking into traffic. *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* Mari's palm slams angrily onto the wheel's horn. "Damnit!" Masayoshi snaps his fingers. "I have a better way of getting there!" Irked at his cheery tone, Mari snaps, "HOW?! It's not like this car can change into a helicopter!" "Sorry Mari-san but we can just take the train." "The train?" Realizing the likelihood of avoiding traffic, Mari placed her car in reverse. "Wa-wait, don't you think we should make a U-turn at the light?" "That'll just take more time." And with a loud screech, followed by an onslaught of angry beeping behind her, Mari reversed out of the line of traffic, and turned into an alleyway.

Now driving through the back alleyways, Mari dodges the mounted trash bins on the side of the doors. Then, Mari stops by the foot of a set of stairs leading to the train platform. Mari places the car in park. Masayoshi mutters, "You're just going to leave it here?" Mari sighs, "I don't think any will have the nerve to steal Flamenco Girl's car." "Wow, you are so confident Mari-chan." "And you are clueless. Now let's go already!"

The platform was clear except for a small group of men dressed as if they were about to embark on a business trip. Mari and Masayoshi approach the platform. The ticket-handler greets them with enthusiasm. "Oh you two don't need to pay at all!" Walking past him, Masayoshi whispers," Seems like we're still relevant." Mari scoffs, "You mean I am relevant. Remember, you are just old news." "Since when?!" The very few passengers turn to look at Masayoshi standing in the middle of the alley with outstretched hands. Mari puts a hand on his shoulder then slams him into a seat on the right side of the alley by the window. With the pair finally seated the train rumbles onwards.


	3. Final Chapter

After hours of a dancing landscape passing by Mari an obnoxious screech signals her to rouse Masayoshi from his slumber. "Ay. Masayoshi we're here" Masayoshi fumbles with the inside of his sweater pockets "pocky..." only to wake up disappointed and pocky-less. The passengers get up from their seats and file before the train's doors. At last, their feet meet the platform. *swoosh* Without a minute to lose Mari opens up her phone. Masayoshi looks quizically over her shoulder "ehh Mari-san what exactly are you doing?" "Searching for the location of Happy's Circus" "Oh! Is that the place across the riverwalk?" "Yes we should reach it if we follow this street down to RiverWalk St then cross over to the opposing side. It should be to our right by the S Mart parking lot." "Okay, sounds good." Masayoshi breaks into a run. "Hey! Wait up!" Mari follows. As they draw closer to the circus' tent they hear a deep rumbling from within. It's the vibrations within the tent spouting from a fervent drum roll. Mari increases her speed and eggs on Masayoshi to follow. By the tent's entrance stands severl bodyguards, embracing the red nose onto their nostrils. "We'll have to somehow make-" Masayoshi flies past her to the entrance. In a split second the two guards are down on their backs. "Oi! It's open!" The pair cautiously and slowly enter, and take their seats by the entrance. "The audience looks normal" "Yeah, and the clowns are pretty funny too! HAH-" Mari jabs him in the rib , "Shhhh...we can't sneak into their quarters with you laughing idiotically." "And for our next act!" "oi isn't that Goto-san!" "Why they made him look sooo..." Goto stands on the center of the stage with his hands held up high and his palms facing outwards. His face is upturned towards the ceiling while holding a glowing purple rod. His face is dabbed in white, red, and black paint. A red orb sits between his eyes. "Prepare to be amazed! For this rod will pull back the sky and reveal heaven!" "Ay Masayoshi I don't like the sound of that!" "On it. OI! Goto-san!" *Mari facepalms* Goto's left eye twiches, "Ma-masaa-"He abruptly shakes his head back and forth. Three men wearing black robes glide through the audience. "Great, you got the enemy's attention. Now what are we going to do?" "Justice kick!" One of the black robes are kicked into the audience. They now stare at Masayoshi as he kicks the other two into the audience. Now frightened, the audience rush out of the circus tent. Goto's shadow can be seen through the purple velvet curtains. His shadow glides back and forth in confusion. Mari jumps over the rows of benches and pulls back the curtains. "Goto!" Goto gives her a blank stare. Mari kicks rod out of his hands. His eyes follow the rod's descent. A deep voice rumbles towards them "Goto!" This snaps Goto out of his dumb amazement. By the time the rod is two centimeters from the floor; Goto's hands catches it. "Now Goto pull back the skies!" Mari looks frantically around but she can't find whoever is ordering Goto around. "Come on Goto don't tell me that you are going to listen to him?" Goto brandishes the glowing rod above his head. "Now op-" Goto doubles over. Masayoshi stands before him. He takes the rod out of his hands. As Goto grumbles in pain the number of shadows surrounding them increases. Without a cry they rush forward. Mari throws kicks on all sides, but in vain. The shadows surround. She finds herself encapsulated in a shell molded by shadows. "Mari-san!" As Masayoshi rushes towards her grabs hold of a crate filled with props. He throws this crate into the capsule. The shadows flee from Mari and disappear into the cracks of the floorboard. "W-what exactly was that?" Masayoshi shrugs his shoulders, "Don't really know" "Masa-yoshi.." Goto limps over to Mari. "Eh Goto, he's right here" She reluctantly pushes Masayoshi towards him. Masayoshi cries out then hugs him. "Where have you been! I was so worried!" "Nooooooo..." The rumblings die off into the furthest corner of backstage. It shrinks into a black sheathed wire that finds itself inserted into a loudspeaker. Mari sighs, "I guess he was never here to begin with."

On the ride back home Masayoshi threw questions relentlessly at Goto-san as Mari sat aloof by the window. Surprisingly, Goto began to notice Mari's melancholy. "Mari-san what's wrong?" Mari eyes lighted up. She looks into Goto's calm facial expression. "I really just wanted you to spend time with me." She blurts out. Obviously, her filter hadn't been screwed on all the way. Mari gasps in astonishment then desparately covers her mouth. Goto's face also flushes red. Masayoshi slaps them both on the back , "Don't worry guys! We'll have plenty of time to fight crime together!"


End file.
